


Spare the Rod, Spoil the Child

by baethoven



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, M/M, SIN. SO MUCH SIN.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baethoven/pseuds/baethoven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ren is going to act like a child, Hux is going to treat him like one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare the Rod, Spoil the Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/gifts).



> I was chatting with AO3 author Vivian about Hux spanking Kylo Ren, and well... I felt compelled to write a little something out. I am sure it's been done 100 times in this fandom, because who doesn't like Kylo Ren getting a good spanking? Hope you enjoy!

On a good day, General Hux is a pillar of patience and control, an example for all the men and women who serve under his command.

Today is not a good day.

Three minutes into his shift and Kylo Ren is already making a nuisance of himself. Hux stands on the bridge of the Finalizer, receiving what is considered a morning report during this cycle, reading the numbers and figures of his ship's going-ons. He's just reached Captain Phasma's reports on reconditioning and troop training when Ren stalks onto the bridge, heavy boots clattering loudly and leaving bloodied prints against the pristine polished tiles. He strides right up to Hux and looms over him, his whole body craning to get as far into Hux's personal space as humanely possible.

Hux glares at the datapad, and feels his jaw clench reflexively, molars grinding against each other.

(His dentist made a point during his last visit to tell him that maybe he should begin using a mouthgaurd at night to deal with the grinding. Hux acknowledged the point but did not see it necessary to explain most of the grinding happened when dealing with the petulant child who went about destroying his ship.)

"What do you want Ren?" Hux asks, voice cold and even. He knows what Ren wants: a reaction, some visible sign that Hux has been ruffled. He is not going to get it though.

Ren just stands there, hulking and huge, and breathes through his mask, vocoder hissing with every shaky exhale. Hux chances a sideways glace, sees Ren is imperceptibly shaking, unnoticeable to any of his crew members that are studiously trying not to eavesdrop. A quiet, tense moment passes, and Ren does not reply, just stands there and breathes heavily, and it's all Hux can do not to roll his eyes at the man.

Hux closes the datapad and tucks it under an arm before he swivels on one of his gleaming boots and faces Ren. In this proximity his face only inches from Ren's ugly, marred mask, and the sharp inhale Ren takes crackles and echoes across the bridge.

"What is it Ren?" Hux asks, eyes narrowed and voice clipped. "If you have a concern that needs to be addressed, please use your words and tell me, or else find something more useful for yourself to do instead of being a menacing presence on my bridge."

"I killed one of your men," Ren says simply.

That stops Hux right in his metaphorical tracks.

"What?" Hux yells.

"He was incompetent," Ren snarls, and Hux can hear the way his breath hitches, the way the adrenaline makes him over enunciate every syllable. "He said foul things about you and the Supreme Leader."

"If he spoke out against command, the proper action would have been to report him to me," Hux says.

"He didn't speak out."

Every single one of Hux's hackles raise. "Mind reading is a poor excuse to murder a subordinate Ren, and you know it. If I were to be killed for every hateful thing I've ever thought of you, I would have been dead within five minutes of our first meeting."

Hux is never riled so easily, but then he never has had to deal with a menace like Ren, who uses his mind tricks to prey on his men as an excuse to be violent, to act out for attention.

Ren stares at him, and Hux can swear he feels the heat of his gaze through all those layers of metal, and he imagines how black his eyes must look right now. Hux waits for a reply, some curt, snarky remark that is the penchant of their exchanges, but Ren just stands there and shakes before he extends one his long arms to snake around Hux's waist and snatch the datapad out of his arms. In one swift swing, Ren throws the datapad across the room, where it crashes against a control panel, sending glass and sparks flying. Hux does not flinch like the rest of his crew does, but it is a close thing.

"In my office now!" Hux barks out before he stomps off the bridge towards his office. He does not bother sending a glance over his shoulder to see if Ren is following, because his boots echo through the halls right behind him.

They reach his office in record time, Hux's anger carrying him on quick legs and Ren easily keeping pace. Hux angrily keys his password in and the doors slide open. He walks through, and Ren follows, and he sets the doors to lock with a code that cannot be overridden by any of his subordinates.

"Mask off," Hux commands, "now."

Ren presses the latches on the side of his mask and it folds off him. His long, angular face is covered in a sheen of sweat, his unruly curls matted to his face. His eyes are dark black holes, iris and pupil indistinguishable, and a high flush colors his sharp cheekbones. He is beautiful in his fury and it angers Hux further.

"Strip," Hux orders.

"What?" Ren bites back.

It is Hux's turn to step into his personal space, and he takes advantage of the way Ren hunches in, meets his eyes easily.

"This is what you want isn't it? You go and make a scene, you kill one of my men and track his blood all over my ship. So I'm going to punish you."

Hux notes the shudder that runs through Ren, the slight flutter of his eyelashes, and he wets his lips in anticipation.

"You don't have the power to punish me," Ren says, foolhardy and challenging.

"Don't I?" Hux simply asks. Ren blinks at him, bites his lower lip like a chastised child, and Hux feels the peculiar sensation of disgust and arousal coiling in his stomach.

Ren pushes his ratty cloak off and pulls off his outer tunic, and Hux makes sure to pin him with his coldest glare, the kind that makes his men tremble in their boots for disappointing him. He leans against his desk and watches the pull of his muscles across his body as he undoes the ridiculous suspenders. He knows he has no true physical advantage over Ren, but then Hux also knows what Ren craves most: subjugation and a firm hand.

"You trousers too," Hux says when Ren stands before him half naked. Ren stares at the floor, shame creeping over him and drawing down his brow in humiliation. "Don't make me ask a second time."

Ren slides his pants down, and he stands nude before Hux. Hux gives him a once over, tries not to linger on how broad his chest his or the expanse of his shoulders, the jut of his hips or where his cock lays half hard against his thigh.

"Do you not receive enough attention, Ren?" Hux drawls.

Ren stands in silence and continues staring at the floor, and Hux thinks, _'This will not do._ '

"Look at me when I speak to you," Hux snaps, and Ren glances up at him with wild eyes.

"Children who can't entertain themselves usually lash out," Hux drawls.

"I'm not a child!" Ren shouts.

Hux stands firm, refusing to bend any further to Ren's anger.

"Really? Because you are acting like one. A grown man would not tear apart my ship in fits, would not kill people on whatever violent whims he had that day."

"He thought ill of you," Ren defends, "he thought of having you beneath him, of tearing you down in his ambition."

Hux snorts. "Everyone on this ship wants to see me torn down. Blood thirsty ambition is practically a prerequisite of being an officer in the First Order."

Ren shakes his head. "That kind of mentality shouldn't stand."

"Next time you read someone's mind and find they are thinking unkind things about me, report directly to me," Hux explains, like this is the most obvious thing in the world. "Let the adults handle the problem."

Ren shudders and Hux asses him once more with cold eyes.

"Now for your punishment."

Hux pushes off his desk and circles around it to sit in his chair. He sits and watches Ren, drawing out the tension further just to see Ren squirm.

"What's my punishment?" Ren says through clenched teeth.

"Why don't you read my mind, since you seem so inclined to do that today," Hux offers.

He feels the first pinpricks of Ren against his consciousness, and he thinks of what exactly he is going to do. A shame and arousal that are not his burn across his skin and Ren gapes open mouthed.

"Well then," Hux says, trying to regain his composure from Ren's debauched emotional onslaught, "we ought to begin."

Ren crosses the room and stands next to Hux. He's fully hard now, his cock an angry red and Hux files the image away for later use.

"Filthy boy," he chastises. The larger man caves in on himself, shoulders hunching and collapsing, and he lets out a breathy moan.

"This isn't for your enjoyment, Ren," Hux says, "this is a punishment."

Ren nods, but his openly hungry gaze says otherwise.

"Lay across my lap," Hux orders.

Really, Ren is far too large for this sort of thing, and it is a bit ridiculous, but Hux enjoys the way Ren splays himself across Hux's lap, his arms braced on the floor and his neck curling downwards, exposed. Ren is muscular in ways that Hux is not, and it is intoxicating to have all this tightly wound power yielding to Hux, laid out prostrated for him to do as he sees fit.

"How old are you Ren?" Hux asks.

"I am twenty-nine," Ren mutters.

"Then you'll receive twenty-nine strikes, to remind you of the age you should be acting."

"Just do it," Ren grunts out, and Hux decides he is going to make this hurt.

"You will count each strike aloud, and you will address me properly."

"Yes, sir," Ren says, sarcastic and goading.

"I'm not your superior officer, Ren, and I don't make a habit of striking my men as punishment. If I'm punishing you like a child, you should address me as a child would."

There's the prickly feeling of Ren touching up against his consciousness, and the quick gasp that comes from Ren is the most satisfying thing Hux has ever heard.

"Am I understood?" Hux asks.

Ren murmurs below him, his words muffled against Hux's pant leg.

"What was that?"

"Yes," Ren says, and his whole body is flushing now beneath Hux.

"Yes, what?" Hux asks.

"Yes, Daddy," Ren replies, his voice croaking from his embarrassment and his hips stuttering against Hux's thighs.

"Good," Hux intones, and then lands the first slap against Ren's ass.

"One," Ren moans.

The second strike comes in the same place, and is harder. "Two," Ren cries.

Hux loses himself a little in it, mesmerized by the sound of his bare hand striking Ren's flesh, the way Ren trembles underneath him, wanton and needy. He grunts from the exertion of it, his hand stinging, but he does not let up, not until Ren's ass is glowing from his pain.

"Twenty-eight," Ren sobs finally, and Hux admires the way he shakes, the sweat pooling in the dip of his lower back. Ren grinds his hips against Hux, pressing his hard cock into his fabric, and Hux can feel the bits of precome soaking through his pants leg. He should discourage this behavior, the fact that Ren is obviously enjoying this rather than suffering like he should, but Hux is inclined to allow it to slip this time.

"Remember this next time you act out," Hux says, voice strained, "If you so much as touch another one of my men, or break an expensive piece of machinery, I will punish you. You may not be my subordinate, but you are wholly my inferior."

He brings his hand crashing down against Ren one final time, and Ren's voice is so broken that his moan only comes out as a shaky gasp.

"Twenty-nine," Ren whispers.

Satisfied with his work and the mess he has made of Ren, Hux runs a soothing hand along his back, feeling each tremor that wracks through Ren's body.

"Disgusting boy," Hux chides, "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Ren nods weakly, and looks over at Hux.

"What do you say?" Hux asks, his voice lilting and melodic in the way a parent's are when they chide a child.

"Thank you, Daddy," Ren says, out of breath and sweet in his exhaustion. "I promise I'll be good."

Hux snorts and shakes his head. "No you won't. You're a terrible boy. I'll have to punish you again and again."

Ren rolls his hips and Hux's hands creep lower and squeezes Ren's ass. "But I don't mind, if it's for your own good."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come sin with me on [my tumblr](celloing.tumblr.com)


End file.
